


Beautiful

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Image, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, One Night Stands, Scissoring, Sexy Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overweight Cynthia might not be appreciated by her boyfriend, but Rosario's ready to show her she's still beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

"Dude, that shit's nasty."

"Nah, man, I'm serious. If you're gonna have, like, an actual girlfriend, you find some self-hating fat chick. She does, like, all my laundry and shit, takes care of me when I got a hangover, and she sucks my cock whenever I want!"

"Yeah but dude, you still gotta fuck a fat chick."

"Oh, please. I can still hook up."

"Oh yeah? And what if she finds out?"

"Dude, she already has! Like...fifty fuckin' times. She knows a girl like her can't get a guy like me. She's so desperate, I can do whatever I want, and maybe she bitches about it but she's not gonna break up with me."

Rosario felt like throwing up, and it wasn't from the alcohol. Assholes like the two behind her, shouting over the music like they didn't care who heard, were just one of the reasons she never went to parties.

She turned around to get a good look at them, and they were exactly what she expected: post-fratboy douchebags with too much shit in their hair and polo shirts they'd paid way too much for. One of them, in fact, she recognized as the guy who'd slapped her ass on her way in the door.

She was almost sufficiently indignant to walk over and tell them off when a girl came up behind them.

The one who hadn't slapped her ass looked down at her and smiled. "Oh hey, baby, we were just talking about you. This is my boy Will. Will, this is Cindy."

The girl smiled, revealing a cute, round face that caught Rosario's attention. She was short and plump, but she was hardly the waddling blimp her 'boyfriend' had been implying. She had a belly and a muffin top, but her tits and ass were big, round, and shapely and she was dressed to accentuate them in a short denim skirt and a frilly top with an empire waist. Rosario's attention was split between the sweet, innocent face and the more-than-generous cleavage, both framed by long auburn curls.

"It's nice to meet you, Will."

"Uh, yeah, sure, you too."

The guy who wasn't Will saw something out of the corner of his eye and cleared his throat. "Uh, baby, do you think you could go get me a beer?"

Cindy's smile faltered just a little. "Um...sure."

"Oh, yeah, me too. I mean, if you're going anyway," Will chimed in. The girl's smile took another hit as she slipped back into the crowd. When she was gone, Will shook his head. "Damn, boy, at least she got some naturals on her."

The boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Please. Big tits are only cool when you can tell them apart from the rolls of flab."

Will snorted, and Rosario's fist clenched hard enough to crumple the red plastic cup in her hand, sloshing cheap beer over the side.

"Ooh, speaking of which, slut alert, four o'clock." Rosario followed the boys' eyes to a short, thin bottle blonde with obviously fake tits barely hemmed in by a two-sizes-too-small halter top. "Dude, I'm gonna fuck that 'til dawn, bro."

As the boyfriend moved off toward the dancing blonde, Will looked over his shoulder. "Hey, what about when Stacy gets back?"

"Fuck, make something up. Like she can tell."

Rosario didn't bother to stick around for that. She chugged what was left of her drink and immediately headed to the keg for another. On her way there, she saw Cindy headed back toward Will and her now absentee boyfriend, and shook her head.

* * *

It was almost an hour later that Rosario found herself once again part of the spectacle. The party was starting to wind down, which meant that when the last few inevitable drunken fights broke out, everyone tended to know about it. Especially when they started with someone screaming 'What the fuck?' that loud.

Rosario pushed her way to the front of the crowd to find Cindy standing over her boyfriend and the blonde crushed together on a couch, the blonde either unaware or unconcerned that the nipple exposed by her skewed halter top made it perfectly obvious what they'd been doing.

"Jesus, calm the fuck down!"

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down!" The chubby girl was in hysterics, tears streaming down her face. "You had your hand in her pants, I saw you!"

The boyfriend didn't even respond; he just rolled his eyes.

"What, you can't even wait until I'm gone before you cheat on me?"

The boyfriend just cast a meaningful look at the blonde, who tried to suppress a laugh. That just made Cindy's face redder.

"You don't get to laugh at me, you're fucking someone else's boyfriend in public, you slut!"

A few hoots went through the crowd, and the blonde scowled. "What are you gonna do? Eat me?"

There were some laughs, and Cindy's tears started anew as she broke for the door. "Yeah, go get some Ben & Jerry's, bitch!" someone yelled.

As Rosario turned toward the door, the last thing she saw was the blonde grinding against the boyfriend's lap and peeling off her top to the roars of the crowd.

The sounds faded when Rosario reached the front porch, closing the door behind her. Outside, the only sounds were distant traffic and the unrestrained bawling of the girl curled up on the steps.

Rosario licked her lips. "You okay, sweetie?"

The girl's head jerked back, red-brown ringlets whipping around to reveal her tear-streaked face. "What the fuck do you want?" Almost as soon as her mouth had closed, she sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry. My boyfriend's an asshole."

Rosario carefully set herself down on the step next to her. "So...why don't you just get rid of him?"

The shorter girl just snorted as if the Latina had made a joke. Rosario cleared her throat. "You're Cindy, right?"

The redhead shot her a guarded look. "Cynthia. I hate when people call me Cindy."

"Well, I'm Rosario, and I hate when people call me Rosie." Cynthia cracked a smile, and that made the Latina return the favor. "Listen, Cynthia, you need a ride home?"

* * *

It was a stupid idea. Even as she'd loaded the blubbering girl into her car, Rosario had been planning to just take her home, but the farther they went, the harder it became to ignore.

Cynthia was cleaning her makeup off with a tissue, her tears finally ebbing. "Thanks. I didn't expect any of Troy's friends to be this nice to me."

"Oh, I've never even met him," Rosario rushed to assure her. "Clay invited me, I was just there for the beer."

Cynthia chuckled, revealing the dimples in her cheeks and making her half-bare breasts quiver, and Rosario had to take the risk. "Listen, you sure you want to go straight home? We could go back to my place, have some coffee, or...I don't know, ice cream?" Cynthia's hazel eyes met hers skeptically, and she winced. "Shit, that wasn't supposed to be a fat joke, or...I just meant, you know, isn't that supposed to be the bad break-up thing, or whatever?"

Cynthia licked her plump lips. "So you think I should break up with him?"

"Yes," Rosario answered without hesitation. "I think you should kick him to the curb, stomp his head into it, and if he ever comes within foot distance again, kick him in the nuts so hard they fly out through his ears."

Cynthia let out a burst of nervous giggles before covering her mouth in a gesture that Rosario couldn't think of as anything but completely adorable. When the hand fell away, the girl had sobered. "It's not that easy. I mean, look at me. Do you really think I can do any better?"

Rosario couldn't help a leer. "Absolutely," she purred, then cleared her throat and fixed her eyes on the road. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cynthia watching the scenery pass by before turning back to her.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Let's go to your place. Do the whole girl talk thing."

Rosario just chuckled. "Girl talk it is."

* * *

As she was passing over the threshold of Rosario's studio apartment, Cynthia froze. "Wow."

"What?"

The redhead shook her head. "Nothing. I just...I suddenly realized how frilly my place is."

Rosario winced as she slid past into the apartment. "Yeah, it's um...kind of...spartan."

"Oh, no! I like it. I like the maps."

Rosario shrugged self-consciously. "National Geographic. I couldn't think of anything else to put up."

Cynthia just nodded, and Rosario scratched the back of her neck self-consciously. "Well, uh...oh, come in. Do you want some coffee, or..."

Cynthia clicked the door closed behind her. "Actually...I think I'd like to get drunk, if that's okay with you."

Rosario couldn't help cracking a smile. "Absolutely. Let's see what I've got..." Cynthia set herself down on the edge of the aging loveseat while the Latina dug through the understocked cupboard that served as her liquor cabinet. "Hey, Kahlua. Best of both worlds?"

Cynthia smiled. "That's fine."

She accepted one of the water glasses Rosario offered, half-full of the liqueur, but didn't take a drink as the tall, lanky woman sat down at the other end of the couch. "Something wrong?"

Cynthia licked her top lip, eyes on the glass. "Listen, don't...please don't be offended, or whatever, but..." The redhead set the glass down on the plain coffee table. "Are you gay?"

Rosario's eyes went wide. "How..."

"Little things. Probably little stereotypical things."

Rosario chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well...my fault for being a walking cliche, I guess."

Cynthia didn't laugh. "So...did you bring me here because you wanted to..."

Rosario squeezed her eyes shut. "Shit. Look, I...I'm not going to...take advantage of you in your weakened state, if that's what you're worried about."

The redhead's eyes cut across the room. "Of course not." She tried to force a smile. "I mean, I know guys don't think I'm...I mean, I guess les...girls who like girls would have similar..."

"You're beautiful." Cynthia's eyes snapped around to find Rosario's pinning her to her seat. "More to the point, you're incredibly fucking hot..." Cynthia sucked in a long, slow breath as the wiry Latina's hand slid across her arm. "I just don't want you to do anything you...you know, anything you'd regret."

Cynthia licked her lips. "Okay. Right. Thanks." She took a sip from her drink, then silently set it back down on the table. When nothing more was forthcoming, Rosario opened her mouth to speak. Then, all of a sudden, Cynthia's rushed up to meet it.

Rosario responded to the kiss on instinct, moaning at the taste of rum and coffee and the sting of alcohol on Cynthia's tongue as she sucked it into her mouth. Her hands went to the shorter girl's waist, slipping under her top to knead the soft skin of her bare back. When Cynthia pulled back to catch her breath, Rosario managed to shake her head. "What are you doing?"

Cynthia glanced down at the Latina's swollen lips before licking her own. "Stopping myself from doing something I'll regret."

Before Rosario could answer, Cynthia's tongue was back in her mouth. One of the Latina's hands slid downward of its own accord, slipping past the waist of Cynthia's skirt to feel her panties. Instead of hesitating, the redhead just pushed closer, her sumptuous breasts with their surprisingly stiff nipples compressing against Rosario's. "Are you sure you..." Rosario managed to get out between kisses, "I mean...how far do you want to go?"

"Oh, for God's sake, just fuck me!" Cynthia panted, and the combination of the guttural demand and the feel of her tits sent a spike of heat down Rosario's stomach.

Rosario's only response was to resume the kiss, this time plunging her own tongue into Cynthia's mouth to circle it teasingly around the inside of her lips. Her free hand came up between them, squeezing the redhead's breast a little harder than she intended, which only made Cynthia moan and press closer. When Rosario's hand slipped under the cup of her top and made contact with the tender nub of her nipple, both women groaned.

"Naked, I need to see you naked," Rosario panted. Cynthia blushed as she pulled back, but still helped the Latina yank off her top and undo her bra. When the redhead's massive chest was laid bare, Rosario couldn't help but stop and stare. "Holy shit."

She saw the plain white bra out of the corner of her eye, hanging from the edge of the coffee table. It might not have been polite, but she had to know. Cynthia blushed as Rosario's eyes went wide. "40G?" Rosario looked up, a glint in her eyes. "That's more than I make in a year."

A bubble of nervous laughter escaped the redhead's kiss-swollen lips before one hand rose to cover them. The other went across her chest, hiding her nipples from view. Rosario's hands wrapped around each wrist. "Don't you dare..."

Cynthia's breathing sped up as her knuckle-sized pink nipples and huge, bright pink areolas were revealed to Rosario's worshipful eyes. It was exactly the same reaction she got the first time most guys saw her breasts, but this time it felt so much different: partly because when Rosario's hand snaked out, they didn't shy away from her pudgy, hanging belly, but tickled adoringly over the skin on their way to the massive orbs. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

Cynthia's face was heating up from the intense scrutiny, her own eyes focusing on the D cups penned in by Rosario's half-buttoned shirt. "Yours...yours are big too."

"Mine are fake," Rosario whispered, in a tone that sounded almost disgusted. "I had this rich girlfriend who said...they'd 'complement my figure.' What she meant was she didn't like having an almost six-foot girlfriend with A's."

Cynthia licked her lips, and the sight made Rosario's nipples prick up because she knew what was coming next. "Can I...can I see them?"

Rosario took a deep breath before, extremely unwillingly, removing her hands from the luscious mounds in front of her to begin undoing the buttons on her own shirt. When the lacy blue bra followed it to the floor, she felt almost as embarrassed as Cynthia, who was just staring.

The Latina's breasts were unnaturally high and spherical, beautiful but obviously fake. Cynthia reached out a quivering hand to squeeze one firm tit gently as Rosario simply sat still. "They..." She clearer her throat. "They feel nice."

Rosario managed to smile. "They feel fake. And they're hardly sensitive enough to bother. These, on the other hand..." Her hands returned to the redhead's huge, hanging globes, the soft flesh squishing around her fingers. "These aren't just tits. They're breasts."

As if to prove her point, Rosario leaned down, and Cynthia gasped as the Latina's pouting lips fastened around her engorged nipple. The pleasure was unlike anything Cynthia could remember; Troy's attention to her breasts was usually limited to rough squeezing or sticking his cock between them, and the sensation of the gorgeous Latina's gentle but insistent sucking was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She didn't know how much time passed before Rosario pulled away.

"Fuck, I could spend the rest of my life doing that." Rosario looked up, hooded eyes framed by a curtain of black hair, and Cynthia licked her lips nervously. Rosario grinned. "You keep doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Licking your lips. Do you have any idea how fucking sexy that is?" Cynthia didn't answer, her attention too focused on the hands tugging at her skirt. When she hesitated, Rosario looked back up. "Too fast?"

In answer, the redhead just raised her hips to let the skirt slide off. She didn't even have time to lower them before the plain white panties followed. That was when she blushed, because she knew that she was wetter than she'd ever been in her life and she knew that Rosario could see it. When she looked up, the taller woman between her legs was grinning.

Rosario couldn't take her eyes off of the incredible specimen before her. Cynthia's outer lips were a classic, puffy oval, her open thighs giving only a suggestion of the glistening pink within. The Latina scratched two fingers through the neat triangle of hair above the lips and received a gasp of pleasure in return, then used those same two fingers to part the outer lips and reveal the sopping wet flower beneath. She groaned in arousal, her own pussy flooding as the smell and the moisture hit her senses.

"This, sweetie, is what we in the dyke business call fat, wet pussy, and it is about to make you incredibly popular." Rosario glanced up to find Cynthia red-faced and staring at the ceiling. "Are you okay?"

The redhead risked a glance down. "I'm fine, I just...nobody's ever talked to me this way before..."

Rosario felt a twitch as a look of shame passed over Cynthia's face. "No one's ever told you that you have the most beautiful pussy they've ever seen in their entire fucking life?"

Cynthia's blush deepened, accompanied by a squeak as Rosario punctuated the question by stretching the lips even farther apart. "Then allow me to make up for all the unfathomable morons you've been subjected to..."

Cynthia gasped as Rosario's nose parted the folds, smearing the copious moisture dripping from the redhead's pussy lips all over her face, and the smell of the girl's musk almost made her come herself. "Because I have eaten a lot of pussy..." Her nose brushed against Cynthia's clit, causing another squeak. "And you have the hottest fucking cunt..." The Latina licked up one lip, her tongue coming away coated with juice. "I have ever fucking seen..." With that, Rosario buried her tongue between the folds.

Cynthia gasped, her murmurs of shame quickly growing into moans of undisguised lust as Rosario licked and sucked as if she were dying of thirst. Her lips and tongue seemed to be everywhere at once, parting the walls of her channel, biting softly at the fleshy outer lips, and teasing the painfully erect bud of her clit. Cynthia could barely hear her fingernails tearing at the couch's cheap upholstery over the sound of the blood pumping from her head straight to the inferno between her legs. She wanted to squirm, wanted to shove Rosario's head away while simultaneously grinding her closer, but all she could seem to do was thrust her hips weakly against the Latina's ravenous mouth as a mind-blowing wave of pleasure ripped through her.

Rosario groaned in arousal as Cynthia's cum flooded her mouth, but she didn't stop her assault. Even as she greedily drank down as much of the sweet, tangy juice as she could, her lips fastened on the shorter girl's clit, instantly bringing her to a second screaming orgasm. When she pulled back, gasping for breath, to find Cynthia's entrancing cunt and heavy, quivering thighs coated with a sheen of fragrant cream, it was all Rosario could do not to immediately dive back. When she looked up, Cynthia was watching her with awe, tears in her eyes.

"Forget what...I said earlier," Rosario gasped, gulping for air. "That...I could do for the rest of my fucking life. You have the most delicious fucking pussy I've ever eaten."

When Cynthia didn't respond, Rosario shakily got to her feet, sliding toward the redhead to lean over her on the couch. "Fuck...I'm sorry. It's okay, I didn't mean to...it doesn't mean anything, okay?"

Cynthia swallowed. "I can't remember the last time I came when I wasn't plugged in to something."

Rosario was trying desperately to avoid the redhead's eyes, so much so that she was caught completely off-guard when Cynthia's lips returned to hers.

The feeling of their bare breasts rubbing against one another made both women groan, and Cynthia was even louder when she tasted her own cum on Rosario's lips. She pulled back with a start. "Is that...is that what a girl tastes like?"

Rosario grinned sloppily. "Yeah."

"I like it."

"Good."

"What do you taste like?" Cynthia growled, and Rosario was momentarily taken aback by the hunger in it.

"Are...are you sure you want to..." Rosario stammered, only to gasp when Cynthia's hand slid under the waist of her jeans.

"I've never been more sure of anything."

Rosario couldn't help a throaty laugh. "Good enough for me."

She leaned back to unbuckle her jeans, only for Cynthia's hands to beat her to it. The skin burned against hers as the redhead's hands cupped the globes of her ass before dragging the jeans down, taking the blue g-string with them. When she looked back from tossing the last of their clothes aside, Cynthia's eyes went wide. The gently bulging slit was the same warm brown as the rest of Rosario's body, but the fleshy pink lips inside were unobscured by hair.

"You shave." It was inane, but as mesmerized as she was by the sight before her, it was all Cynthia could say.

Rosario cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah...it makes everything...cleaner. It takes some getting..."

The Latina gasped as Cynthia's fingers made whorls around the baby-smooth skin and once again the redhead licked her lips. "I think it's hot." The gravelly tone sent a shot of moisture straight to Rosario's pussy, and the fact that she knew Cynthia could tell just made it that much stronger. Cynthia's hand slowed its exploration. "I always wanted to, but Troy said..."

Cynthia forced a smile and looked down, her fingers stopping. Rosario's eyes narrowed. "He said 'I already have enough trouble making sure I'm fucking the right fold.'"

Suddenly, Rosario's lust was overwhelmed by indignation. Her fingers wrapped around Cynthia's chin, patiently maneuvering until the redhead stopped trying to guiltily avoid her eyes. "Your boyfriend is a douchebag. And you deserve so, so, so much better."

In answer, Cynthia just shot up, lips grinding against Rosario's with more force than the Latina had previously experienced. The feel of their naked skin, of Cynthia's soft stomach and thighs rubbing against hers, made Rosario hum in pleasure, then again when Cynthia began kissing her way down her chest. She stopped to toy with a nipple, biting gently and making Rosario yelp in surprise, before continuing down to lave Rosario's sensitive belly button with her tongue. The Latina squirmed, and Cynthia chuckled earthily. Before Rosario could get over how wet the simple sound made her, Cynthia's head was between her legs.

The first thing she felt was Cynthia's nose, gently separating her folds like she herself had done to the redhead. Cynthia took deep, appreciative sniffs, and the purr of approval at what she found made Rosario bite her lip.

"I've never done this before," Cynthia murmured, and the vibration and hot breath against her snatch made Rosario sigh. In answer, she merely placed a gentle hand in the auburn curls, guiding Cynthia's mouth down against her.

Cynthia pressed her lips down, and Rosario gasped. It was like she was making out with the Latina's pussy, soft bites with her lips and firm licks of her tongue traveling up and down the soft pink inner walls. Rosario's toes were curled into the rug, her hand tightening in Cynthia's hair as the redhead's began to massage her ass. Rosario was dumbstruck at how enthusiastic her new lover was, sucking and biting and yet moaning as if she were still the one being eaten out. When her orgasm came, Rosario didn't fight it; her hand tightened in Cynthia's hair and her hips shot forward, mashing the redhead's lips against her. To Rosario's amazement, Cynthia eagerly licked up every drop of the juice streaming from her cunt.

When Cynthia finally pulled back, her face was covered in Rosario's cream, and the sight of her looking up through heavy-lidded eyes was almost enough to make Rosario come again. Instead, she used her now slackened grip to pull the redhead up, kissing her greedily and groaning at the taste of her own cum on the girl's virgin lips. Cynthia's hands locked around her waist, and the two women went crashing to the floor.

Rosario wedged her leg between Cynthia's and the redhead moaned, rolling atop the Latina only to find herself back on the bottom as their bodies slid past one another, aching nipples and tender, soaking pussies rubbing against each other. It was only when Rosario's back hit the leg of the coffee table that they pulled apart, gasping for air.

Rosario laughed. "You lying little bitch."

Cynthia's eyes went wide. "What?"

"You said you'd never eaten pussy before."

"I...I haven't."

"Trust me, it's not like I'm mad..." It was only then that Rosario realized Cynthia was blushing.

"I haven't, I really haven't! I just...I mean, I was down there, and it smelled so...and I was just trying to do what I remembered you doing!"

Rosario burst out laughing. "Then I must be the best teacher in the whole fucking world!" She kissed Cynthia again, just because she couldn't resist. "So...how do I taste?"

Cynthia grinned against her lips. "Not as good as me."

"Oh yeah? Well, how can you be sure unless we do another taste test?"

Cynthia's eyes widened, and Rosario grinned. "Oh, you're still used to fucking a boy, where he comes once and then you go finish yourself off in the bathroom, then it's over? Uh-uh, sweetie. When you're fucking a girl, you can go all...fucking...night."

Rosario's lips met Cynthia's again just as her thigh pressed against the redhead's, drawing a moan from her throat. "And all the next day..." Rosario rumbled. Cynthia gasped, and Rosario pulled back, the feel of the cool air making her nipples even harder.

"Sit back against the couch. I want to show you something."

Cynthia licked her lips, doing as the Latina said, massive breasts and round stomach quivering with exertion and her broad thighs parted to reveal the still-dripping pink petals between them. "Hook your leg over my shoulder." Cynthia complied, only to gasp when Rosario's cream-slicked pussy rubbed directly against hers. "Now this is called scissoring, and after 69 it's my favorite position. Pay attention, because this'll be on the test..."

Cynthia laughed, only for the sound to dissolve into a moan as Rosario rotated her hips, grinding the wet lips against the redhead's. The motion made Cynthia's huge tits bounce invitingly, and Rosario eagerly grabbed one of the proffered treasures and began ravenously suckling as she set up a rhythm, Cynthia quickly matching and grinding her pussy against Rosario's. When their clits rubbed together Rosario bit down in surprise and Cynthia screamed, a new jet of moisture coating their dueling pussies. As Rosario sped up, Cynthia's gasps and screams began to grow, the most powerful orgasm of the night building across her body. When her clit was sucked between Rosario's eager cunt lips, the electricity dove for her center and she moaned in ecstasy, falling back against the couch as Rosario gently released her nipple and looked down at their open, throbbing pussies, practically dripping with cum.

When she met the redhead's eyes, they both burst out laughing.

As the laughter died down, Rosario found her hands gently massaging the bulge of Cynthia's stomach before rising to cup her breasts worshipfully. "Now. I hope that disabuses you of the notion that you could ever be anything but completely fucking sexy."

She leaned in for a slow kiss, only for Cynthia to push forward, forcing the Latina on to her back. "Excuse me? I believe you said something about...all...fucking...night."

As Cynthia's thighs parted, revealing the glistening pink flower still swollen with need, Rosario could only grin.

* * *

Cynthia woke up in a bed that wasn't hers, alone. The former she had expected. The latter she hadn't.

Memories of the previous night, and most of the early morning, flooded back in to her head, and the redhead pulled the soft cotton sheets tighter against her body. She was about to seriously consider panicking when she heard the sound of the shower.

She tiptoed to the apartment's tiny bathroom, and her eyes went wide. There, standing in the open door of the shower, was the woman she was about to try to convince herself she'd only dreamed. When Rosario saw her, she slowed her movements. "Hey." Her voice was guarded, and Cynthia licked her lips nervously.

"Hey."

Her hand went to the knob without her eyes leaving Cynthia, and the water ebbed. "I'm done, if you wanted to."

Cynthia just nodded awkwardly. When Rosario slid past her through the narrow doorway with only a towel wrapped around her chest, Cynthia gulped.

Her shower was short, but not so short that Rosario wasn't already dressed in a baby tee and panties with a cup of coffee waiting for her when she emerged. Cynthia was back in her skirt and top from the previous night, but she hadn't been able to find her underwear. She took the coffee gratefully.

When the redhead finished her first cup and went to fill a second, still without having spoken a word, Rosario sighed. "Okay, here we go...it was all a mistake, you were drunk and vulnerable, it doesn't mean anything, you'd really appreciate it if I never told anyone and just pretended it never happened. Close?"

Cynthia burst into tears.

Rosario was on her feet, her own coffee discarded. "Fuck. I'm sorry. This whole fucking thing is my fault. You can just...I can drive you anywhere, or I'll pay for a cab..."

"Would you just shut up?" Cynthia snapped, and in spite of herself, Rosario did. The redhead took a deep breath. "Last night was the best night of my entire life, okay, so stop being so...I just don't want to..." She sighed. "I'm not a lesbian. I mean..." She shook her head. "When we first...I mean, don't hate me, but I was kind of just doing it to piss off my boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend."

Rosario struggled to keep her face neutral. "Well, I am a lesbian, and I also did it to piss off your boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend."

Cynthia tried to smile, and Rosario's eyes widened. "Hold on a second." The redhead watched mutely as Rosario dug around the mess she vividly remembered them making of the couch, only for the Latina to turn around grinning and brandishing her cell phone. "Call your boyfriend."

Cynthia's eyes went wide, and Rosario flashed a genuine smile. "Call him."

Cynthia licked her lips, but dialed the number, turned up the phone's volume, and set it down on the counter. As it rang, Rosario slid up beside her. "What's his name again?"

"Troy."

"Troy, okay. Last chance to stop me."

Before Cynthia could ask what she was stopping, there was a click. "Hello? What, who is it?"

"Hi, Troy. This is Rosario Lopez. The girl who fucked your girlfriend last night."

A soft gasp went up as Cynthia covered her mouth with her hand, but when Rosario nervously looked her way, her eyes were glowing.

"Huh? What?"

"Listen, I just wanted to say that you are the biggest fucking idiot it has ever been my pleasure to completely fucking humiliate. You had a sweet, gorgeous girl with natural fucking G cups, and you fucked her over for every Jersey Shore reject who stopped moving long enough! And seriously, if she sucks cock half as well as she eats pussy, you're an even bigger moron than I already know you are."

"The fuck are you talking about? Who is this?"

"Baby?" Rosario's eyes cut toward Cynthia, who was now leaning forward with a gleam in her eyes. "I know you were probably up late fucking that walking STD museum, so I'll keep this short. You can leave my stuff with Mackenzie, because thanks to Rosario here I remembered what it's like to have an orgasm, and I realized that there is absolutely no fucking reason for me to put up with your stupid, juvenile, sexist frat-boy bullshit anymore."

"Cindy?" Troy suddenly sounded more awake. "What the hell are you talking about? You can't fucking break up with me!"

"My name is Cynthia, you selfish fucking pig. And I can do anything I want. And guess what? That's not you."

Before he could respond, the redhead hung up.

When her eyes met Rosario's, she dissolved into nervous giggles. The tall Latina just grinned. "Well. No going back now."

Suddenly, Rosario had her arms full of Cynthia, and had to angle herself back toward the kitchen island to avoid being bowled over. "Thank you. For everything."

"It was my pleasure. About seven fucking times."

Cynthia pulled back, eyes turned upward toward Rosario's through heavy lashes. "Listen, Rosario, I...I mean, I told you I'm not a lesbian."

Rosario just sighed. "Yeah, you did."

"But...well all the same, if you ever want to...do that again...I wouldn't say no."

Rosario hummed thoughtfully, pulling the shorter girl's stocky body against hers. "Well...I did say something about...all the next day..."

In answer, Cynthia just licked her lips, and Rosario was as good as gone.


End file.
